


Unspoken Thanks

by ettoby



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettoby/pseuds/ettoby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoe is vocal about her relationship with Reiko but were the feelings reciprocated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> Reads manga-style, right to left.
> 
> In my head canon, Hinoe is the understanding friend for Reiko like Tanuma is for Natsume. Even though she's a youkai, Hinoe always came across as pretty well-versed in the human world and most importantly, she cares about Reiko as a person and not so much for her spiritual powers.For me, Reiko doesn't hate youkai or her powers, just her inability to tell what is "human-real" which makes her different. Since she's been hurt by humans and youkai, altogether I feel Reiko is more once bitten twice shy at the thought of interacting with anyone.
> 
> Hinoe's fervent friendship therefore is an even bigger contrast to Reiko's usual interactions. She's constantly surprised that someone would want to spend time with her, help her do things, etc... kind of like Natsume is learning right now.
> 
> TLDR; Reiko isn't used to having friends, human or youkai but she appreciates and values her friendship with Hinoe.


End file.
